My Light In The Dark
by macca1599
Summary: Santana is the new girl at school and is anxious about being the new kid when she meets a lovely girl called Brittany who makes her feel a lot better about things. A Brittana AU
1. Chapter 1

1Beads of sweat began to trickle slowly down my neck and make their way underneath the collar of my school blouse as I waited anxiously in the office foyer. Was it really this hot? Or was it just my nerves getting the better of me?

I'd been sitting here by myself staring at the floor for around 20 minutes before I managed to gather up the courage to look up and take in my surroundings. There was a large, white reception desk directly opposite me, behind which sat two overly cheerful looking office ladies. The one closest to me, a brunette, was shuffling through some paper work while the other one, to her right, was typing furiously on her computer while her long, grey afro-like hairdo bounced up and down with the movement. A few paintings of simple landscapes had been placed around the place to stop the walls from looking too bare.

Out the huge window to my right I could see the other students filing through the gate and looking for their group of friends who would be somewhere on the front lawn amongst the other 50 or so groups I could see from my spot by the window. Everyone looked excited to see each other and share the gossip from summer break. Some things were the same no matter what school you went to.

"Santana Lopez?" I had been so distracted by the scene outside the window that I hadn't noticed a large man with short ginger hair and a growing bald patch walk up beside me.

"Um, yeah, that's me" I replied vaguely as I stood up.

"I'm Mr Robertson, the Deputy Principle here at Green Valley High. If you'd like to follow me to my office, it's just down this corridor here" he had a deep, gruff voice which I already didn't particularly like. I reluctantly followed him to his office a few doors down the corridor and sat down on one of the seats he motioned to once we were inside.

"So, Santana, I see you're from a much larger school over in California, Valencia High was it?" He asked as he grabbed what must've been my file off his desk.

"Sure thing" I replied with a fake half-smile, wanting to get this day over and done with as fast as I could.

The next thing I heard was the shrill sound of the bell ringing, signaling the start of class for the first day back. This set of a fresh wave of anxiety as I realized that this meant I too would soon be making my way to class.

I shouldn't have been so nervous to start at a new school, I wasn't like I had ever been unpopular. I was the head cheerleader at my old school and had gone out with plenty of jocks including the star quarterback. People had been too scared to cross me back at Valencia, everyone knew I could crush them with just a few simple words from my hateful mouth. I liked it that way, having power over everyone. Maybe the reason I was so scared of starting at Green Valley High was because I knew that this reputation would come automatically, I'd have to work for a while to build it up, until then the other students would have the upper hand over me.

Mr Robertson suddenly spoke up, rudely interrupting my thoughts. "Well, Santana, looking at your timetable here you have Biology first this morning. Here's a copy of your timetable and a complimentary school diary, and I think we should head over to Miss Quincy's room before she gets too far into the lesson"

I roughly threw the things Mr Robertson had given me into my school bag and stood up preparing myself for the embarrassment which surely lay ahead. Being the new kid was definitely going to suck.

As we started to walk through the school Mr Robertson started chatting away about how "one of our students will be sure to show you around and help with finding your classes" and how "they're a friendly lot here" but I was paying much attention because my mind was distracted by the sick feeling that was hanging around right in the pit of my stomach.

We must have reached the Biology lab because Mr Robertson stopped outside a door and knocked on it lightly. As he began to open the door he summoned me in. I took a deep breath and hesitantly took a few steps until I was inside the room. I keep my head down and looked at the ground while a voice which I assume was Miss Quincy's introduced me to the rest of the class.

"So class, who can Santana sit with this morning?"

At this I looked up and took in Miss Quincy's appearance, she was a short lady with a friendly face and short dark hair cut into a bob cut. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a hand sticking straight up in the air. "Alright Santana, looks like you're sitting with Brittany."

Behind me I heard Mr Robertson slip out of the door behind me and shut it tight. I turned to see who this Brittany girl was who had seemed so eager to have the new kid sit by her. I was met by the most piercing blue eyes I had ever seen. She pulled out the seat beside her and motioned for me to sit, so I did.

"Hi" She chirped as I sat down next to her "I'm Brittany"

"Hey, I'm Santana" I replied, "But you probably already know that" This earned a light laugh from her and we both turned our attention back to Miss Quincy. After writing a few notes of what seemed to be some pretty standard Biology we were allowed to have the last ten minutes of the lesson to chat amongst ourselves seeing as it was the first day back at school.

I turned my head slightly to look at Brittany beside me. She was humming some sort of tune quietly, I think I recognized it as the looney tunes theme song, and moving her head in time, flicking her blond ponytail all over the place. She caught me looking and turned to face me.

"You're a cheerleader too, aren't you?" She asked me almost matter of factly.

"Uhh, yeah I was head cheerleader at my old school" I answered slowly.

"Ohhh some competition I see" Piped up the girl on Brittany's other side who I had failed to take any notice of up until this point. She had blonde hair in a ponytail just like Brittany's but the blonde was darker and her eyes were a green color.

"This is Quinn" stated Brittany cheerfully. "She's the head cheerleader here"

"Oh, cool" I replied as smoothly as I could, even though I could tell just by looking at her that she had nothing on me when it came to cheerleading.

"How did you know?" I asked as it suddenly occurred to me that Brittany seemed to know I was a cheerleader.

"Know what?" she asked suspiciously.

"About me cheerleading" I answered.

"Oh, easy. Your ponytail, everyone knows that cheerleaders wear ponytails" She answered and beamed at me like she had just answered the million dollar question on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire.

I snorted a laugh and quickly looked around to make sure I hadn't drawn attention to myself.

"What school did you come from Santana?" Brittany asked politely.

"Valencia High in Santa Clarita, it's kinda near L.A" I replied.

"L.A? Wow, that's so cool! There must've been heaps of people at your old school!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Well there are 400 people in 11th grade alone, so a few more than the 50 in 11th grade here" I answered while wondering how hard it must me to hide in a school as small as this.

"I wish I went to a big school" Brittany replied sadly "Then I'd have more people to talk to my cat Lord Tubbington about when I got home at night"

The bell sounded before I got a chance to reply. "Where's your next class?" asked Brittany,

"Do you want me to help you find it?"

I pulled out my timetable and had a look. "Yeah, that would be nice. I have math with Mr Dudley" I beamed as I replied. I'm not sure what it is about this girl, I thought to myself, but I like her.


	2. Chapter 2

1After comparing timetables it turned out that Brittany was also in my Math, P.E and English classes, which only left Chemistry and Computers for me to figure out by myself. Within an hour of math class I had managed to learn a few more things about the chirpy blonde. First of all she shares my ability to have slept with just about every decent looking boy within a ten mile radius, second of all her family has taken in an exchange student from Ireland who she is convinced is a Leprechaun. Thirdly, she is part of the schools Glee club.

Back at Valencia High being part of the Glee club would have been social suicide, there is no way anyone would have been both a cheerleader and in Glee club. I came to two conclusions, either Brittany has a personality disorder which has allowed her to do both, or else Glee club at this school is socially acceptable. I refuse to believe the second option. As the bell sounds for recess I got that sinking feeling back in the pit of my stomach, I'd have to face the rest of the grade now as the new kid.

The 11th graders get their own common room to spend recess and lunch in which is fitted with a dishwasher, sandwich press, sink, jug, microwave, a few couches and even a table-tennis table. As I took in the surrounding of the common room I realized that everyone's eyes seem to be firmly set on me.

All of a sudden Brittany's arm was draped over my shoulders and she coughed as though she was about to make an announcement. "Hey everyone!" she shouted loud enough for those who hadn't already been staring at me to turn around and pay attention. "This is Santana, it's her first day and it would be super unicorn of you guys if you'd help her find her way around."

She lowered her voice slightly and turned to face me. "I'll introduce you to my friends" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the back corner of the room.

I had never seen such a weird group of people together before. I knew that Quinn and Brittany were cheerleaders, but none of the other girls there looked like the cheerleading type. The girl closest to me was a little on the chubby side and had skin quite a lot darker than mine, she looked like your typical gospel singer. Next to her was a nerdy looking guy with glasses who was in a wheelchair, I could say so many things about his hair but he was disabled so I'd have to wait until he pissed me off enough before insulting him.

Brittany's voice interrupted my thoughts before I could continue scrutinizing everyone. "This is Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Sam, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Lauren, Tina, Mike and Quinn who you met before" she said pointing to each person as she said their names.

I forced the corners of my mouth into the most polite smile I could manage, unsure of what else I was supposed to do right now. "Hi" I said shyly while looking down at my feet.

Get a hold of yourself, Santana! The people back at Green Valley High didn't call you Satan for nothing! You're Santana friggen Lopez, nothing phases you, nervous isn't even supposed to be in your vocabulary!

"We're all part of Glee club" Said Brittany cheerily, "Rachel and Finn get all the solos, even though Blaine and Mercedes are better singers"

"Britt!" squealed Mercedes, slapping her playfully on the arm. "As much as I agree with you, no need to say it right in front of Rachel!"

"There's no need to excuse her Mercedes" Said who I could only assume was this famous Rachel "Brittany must be deluded because none of us can dispute my undeniable talent and star quality. The rest of you are important too, we always need back-up singers"

"Shut it Rachel, I ain't no one's back-up singer!" shouted Mercedes, taking a step towards Rachel.

A blonde haired guy who looked like a life-sized Ken doll and had a mouth which looked big enough to swallow china jumped in between the two girls.

"Calm down you two, save it for the choir room where you can have another Diva-off or something"

"Oh she better get ready for an ass-kicking then" Mercedes threatened in reply.

"We're being so rude!" exclaimed Rachel turning to me "I'm Rachel Berry. Have you thought of joining any clubs at school? I'm an expert on our school clubs, I'm a valued member of not only the Glee Club but also the Renaissance Club, Black student Union, Muslim students Club, Speech Club and the Mock United Nations Club"

"Um, you're not even black?" was all I could think to reply, which earned a snort from Mercedes and muffled laughter from the rest of the group.

"It's not about being black" Rachel replied defensively "It's about supporting the black people"

"Riiiiiight" I replied, drawing out the vowel to show how ridiculous I thought she sounded.

"You could join glee club, but only if you can actually sing, or dance like Mike. We won't let just anyone join" Rachel said flatly.

"Oh I can sing, don't worry about that. But umm I don't know if I want to join any clubs yet, maybe I'll just stick with trying out for cheerleading for now" I said trying to keep my cool.

Who was she to think she was the queen of all the clubs? Especially the glee club. Not that I actually care for glee clubs but I bet I could out-sing her no sweat. I already did not like this girl.

"Are you sure? We always need more back-up for me and Finn" She said.

"I think I'll decline your lovely offer" I spat out, not even trying to hide the venom in my answer this time. So much for keeping low and being nice Santana for my first few days.

I couldn't help but feel relieved this time when the bell rang signaling the end of recess.

"What class do you have now?" questioned Brittany , beaming at me.

"English" I smiled back, "Guess you can walk me there then?"

"Ofcourse" she replied grabbing my hand and skipping towards the door.


	3. Author Note

A/N:

Hey guys, I know I am pretty much the most slack Fanfic author ever. I am not gonna give you an excuse because I don't have one other than being too caught up reading the other brittana fanfics, and dealing with my feels after the break-up episode :'(. Anyway, I am in the process of chapter 3 now and it should hopefully be up very soon :) Thanks for your support, you guys are AMAZING! Any suggestions about what you would like to see happen in the story are much appreciated, although I already have a rough idea in my head. I will upload as soon as I can :)


End file.
